Brisa
by Oloriel
Summary: Historia de una niña hobbit. No sé si seguiré publicándola porque no es mía, de todos modos echen un vistazo al primer capítulo.


Nota Umbariel: Esta historia no la escribÃ­ yo, esta historia es de Marien, una amiga con la cual no hablo desde hace un aÃ±o. Marien, se que visitas frecuentemente esta pÃ¡gina, no es lo mismo desde que te fuiste. Espero que me perdones por sacar esto a la luz (esta igual a la que mandaste, creo que deberÃ­as seguir escribiÃ©ndola) , pero es la Ãºnica forma de llamar tu atenciÃ³n. Â¿Has leÃ­do tu mail en los Ãºltimos hum... 6 meses? Es realmente difÃ­cil comunicarse contigo. Ã‰chale un vistazo a la palantir de vez en cuando.  
  
Saludosss  
  
Umbariel  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Brisa  
  
(un tÃ­tulo no muy original ; ) no se preocupen puedo cambiarlo)  
  
Era una tarde de estÃ­o en Los Gamos, el sol estaba alto y brillaba con fuerza, calentando la hierva verde de la colina. No era un calor sofocante, aunque el sol resplandecÃ­a arriba en un cielo azul sin nubes, soplaba un viento suave, ondulante, que mecÃ­a, sutil, los arbustos y flores del jardÃ­n de Casa Brandi. Sin duda era una tarde hermosa, hermosa y aburrida. Brisa, una niÃ±a hobbit, pensaba esto mientras trepaba en una silla para poder mejor por la alta ventana de la cocina. Su madre, el ama de llaves de Casa Brandi, estaba ahÃ­ cerca, ordenando unos platos y cubiertos en una bandeja. Otra mujer estaba en la habitaciÃ³n, tenia el delantal lleno de harina y usaba un paÃ±uelo blanco en la cabeza, decoraba una enorme tarta de manzana.  
  
- Â¡Santo cielo, niÃ±a!- dijo Hortensia, la madre de Brisa -baja de ahÃ­, ahora mismo, Â¿no ves que puedes quebrarte una pierna?  
  
Brisa bajÃ³ de un salto al suelo, de mala gana, se deslizÃ³ y se sentÃ³ en un pequeÃ±o banco de madera, en el lado opuesto de la habitaciÃ³n, donde habÃ­a estado sentada hace un rato. TomÃ³ un libro que estaba en el suelo, lo abriÃ³ en la pÃ¡gina marcada, y comenzÃ³ a leer.  
  
- Cualquiera dirÃ­a que espera ver algo, allÃ¡ afuera - dijo Violeta, la cocinera, en voz alta con intenciÃ³n de que la seÃ±ora Hortensia tambiÃ©n escuchara.- ha estado toda la tarde sentada ahÃ­, o mirando por la ventana, deberÃ­a hacer algo mÃ¡s Ãºtil, como ayudarnos, por ejemplo.  
  
La niÃ±a fingiÃ³ no haber escuchado el comentario de Violeta. El libro era muy interesante, era un libro de antiguas leyendas, que traÃ­a, ademÃ¡s, bonitos dibujos de valientes guerreros, feroces dragones y hermosos elfos. HabÃ­a mÃ¡s libros de leyendas en Casa Brandi, pero a Brisa le gustaba mucho este libro en especial, no sÃ³lo por su argumento, sino porque habÃ­a sido traÃ­do de "afuera", como los hobbits llaman a todo el territorio exterior a los lÃ­mites de La Comarca. Se lo habÃ­a obsequiado el Viejo Rory, el jefe de la familia, el invierno pasado, cuando estuvo enferma, y al SeÃ±or se lo habÃ­a dado un Tuk que viajaba constantemente fuera de La Comarca. AsÃ­ dijo el hobbit ese dÃ­a, sabiendo que esto le darÃ­a mas importancia al regalo, a los ojos de una niÃ±a de trece aÃ±os con una magnÃ­fica imaginaciÃ³n. El libro, antes de regalÃ¡rselo a Brisa, habÃ­a estado guardado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa, Rorimac lo obsequiÃ³ a uno de sus sobrinos, Seredic, pero el joven mostrÃ³ muy poco interÃ©s en Ã©l y tiempo despuÃ©s se lo devolviÃ³ a su tÃ­o a cambio de una cajita de hierba para pipa, mejor aprovechada, seguramente. El libro era antiguo y estaba deteriorado, pero a Brisa esto no le importaba. El libro no sÃ³lo la habÃ­a animado los dÃ­as que no le permitieron salir de la cama, ayudÃ¡ndole a mejorar mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido, tambiÃ©n la habÃ­a contagiado con una enfermedad mÃ¡s grave: el anhelo y deseos de salir, conocer y ver que hay mas allÃ¡ de su propio mundo. Pero Brisa ahora no leÃ­a, ni admiraba los magnÃ­ficos dibujos, ella observaba las pequeÃ±as letras en las raÃ­das hojas, amarillas por el paso del tiempo, escuchaba atentamente esperando que Violeta y su madre salieran de la habitaciÃ³n. Rompiendo el silencio dijo:  
  
- MamÃ¡ Â¿ese es el nuevo juego de cubiertos de plata?  
  
- Si, querida, son estos Â¿PorquÃ© lo preguntas?- respondiÃ³, mientras sacaba la mermelada de frambuesa.  
  
- Es extraÃ±o que lo usen justo hoy, cuando han estado tanto tiempo guardados en el mueble de la despensa Â¿Acaso hay invitados al tÃ©?  
  
- Â¡Invitados al tÃ©! Invitados a cenar y tal vez a desayunar, el dÃ­a de maÃ±ana Â¡O hasta a almorzar!. Mientras mÃ¡s gente traiga el Viejo Rory a casa, Â¡MÃ¡s trabajo para nosotros, los que le servimos!- RefunfuÃ±Ã³ Violeta  
  
- Pero, Violeta, esta es la casa del SeÃ±or Rory, no la tuya- dijo Hortensia- Y si al seÃ±or se le ocurriera llenar la casa de gente Â¡Que asÃ­ sea!  
  
Brisa trataba de contener la risa, sabÃ­a que si mencionaba, por casualidad, los invitados de hoy, Violeta protestarÃ­a y su madre dirÃ­a algo por el estilo. Esta tarde el Viejo Rory tendrÃ­a invitados al tÃ©, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, Gorbadoc, que nunca tenÃ­a menos de veinticinco. Naturalmente hoy no habrÃ­a tantos. La niÃ±a insinuaba esto, con la esperanza de que las dos mujeres se apresuraran y fueran a ordenar el comedor, dejando el campo libre, para que ella recibiera la seÃ±al, sin que nadie sospechara, como la Ãºltima vez. Violeta seguÃ­a hablando:  
  
- Usted no me entiende, no me molesta que el seÃ±or de la casa, traiga gente a su propia casa. Pero, dÃ­game seÃ±ora, Â¿Cuando nos avisaron que vendrÃ­an invitados?, Â¿Ayer? No, seÃ±ora. Â¿Esta maÃ±ana? Tampoco. Â¡Nos dijeron sÃ³lo hace media hora! Â¿Y que habrÃ­amos hecho, si no si no hubieran llenado la despensa esta tarde?  
  
- Â¡Ya es suficiente!- dijo la seÃ±ora- Ãšnicamente preocÃºpate de hacer bien tu trabajo Â¡Y no se hable mÃ¡s del tema!- TerminÃ³ de colocar las galletas en un plato y agregÃ³- DÃ©jame terminar esa tarta a mi y tÃº saca los pastelillos del horno.  
  
Â¡Pastelillos!- GritÃ³ Brisa, maravillada con la idea de probar los dulces que hacÃ­a Violeta. La joven cocinera podrÃ­a no ser modelo de simpatÃ­a, pero nadie podÃ­a negar que cuando se trataba de cocina, Violeta era la mejor de toda la regiÃ³n  
  
- No, no. No son para ti, seÃ±orita, - dijo Violeta, adivinando lo que la niÃ±a pensaba- son Ãºnica y exclusivamente para los finos paladares de los invitados de hoy.  
  
- Y tÃº no estarÃ¡s entre ellos, te mantendrÃ¡s tranquila en tu cuarto, Â¡Ah! DejÃ© el vestido verde sobre tu cama, para que te veas linda si llegaran a llamarte, para mostrar alguno de esos dibujos tuyos- dijo su madre acariciando la ensortijada cabeza llena de rizos oscuros de su hija.  
  
Desde que era pequeÃ±a Brisa dibujaba realmente bien, y el viejo Rory mostraba sus dibujos a toda la gente que entraba por la puerta principal y se quedaba mÃ¡s de media hora. Todos los hobbits respetables de Los Gamos habÃ­an visto, por lo menos una vez, los dibujos de la niÃ±a. A Hortensia no le agradaba esto, pero como Rorimac apoyaba las actividades artÃ­sticas de su hija, (y ella no podÃ­a contrariar su propio seÃ±or), dejo de preocuparse de ello, temporalmente. No era comÃºn en los mÃ¡s pobres que una joven, y menos una niÃ±a, se dedicara tardes enteras al dibujo, o que leyera y supiera de memoria leyendas antiguas, de elfos y hombres, actividades mÃ¡s habituales entre los varones de familias adineradas. TemÃ­a que su hija adoptara costumbres peculiares, o que con el tiempo se transformara en una joven excÃ©ntrica, y peor aÃºn, en una solterona extravagante. Todas estas dudas y preocupaciones eran ocultas a los ojos de su hija, porque la querÃ­a y sabÃ­a que no debÃ­a forzarla a dejar una de las pocas actividades que realizaba con verdadero agrado y que, ademÃ¡s, la mantenÃ­a ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y asÃ­ no cometÃ­a tantas travesuras.  
  
- EstÃ¡ bien, mamÃ¡- dijo Brisa- y asÃ­ podrÃ© mostrarle, por fin, al SeÃ±or el Ãºltimo dibujo que hice, el de la princesa Ã©lfica a la luz de la luna.  
  
- No, no querida. Mejor muÃ©strele el retrato que hizo de mi pequeÃ±a Lila, en el que sale con ese vestido rosa y blanco.- dijo Violeta, refiriÃ©ndose a su hija, una niÃ±a de veras encantadora.  
  
- Si, serÃ¡ mejor que muestres ese, Brisa- dijo Hortensia, seria- ese y los paisajes de Los Gamos, ninguno mÃ¡s esta vez, por favor.  
  
- No, madre- anunciÃ³ la niÃ±a- ya no pinto Los Gamos, no mÃ¡s.  
  
Brisa saliÃ³ de la cocina y se dirigiÃ³, rÃ¡pida, a su cuarto. Le molestÃ³ tremendamente que su madre hablara asÃ­, y despuÃ©s de todo, lo que habÃ­a dicho era cierto, desde hace tiempo que no retrataba ningÃºn paisaje de Los Gamos, ni de ninguna parte de La Comarca, ahora se dedicaba a imaginar otras tierras lejanas y a sus habitantes. TenÃ­a muchos dibujos hermosos, tupidos bosques, altas montaÃ±as, claras lagunas, un barco en medio de la tormenta, una frÃ­a maÃ±ana brumosa de un pueblo olvidado, una noche estrellada en la playa, pero no podÃ­a mostrÃ¡rselos a nadie, ninguno. Se lo habÃ­a prometido a si misma, reconocÃ­a la mirada de su madre cuando le mostraba los dibujos, o cuando la veÃ­a pintar, pero tambiÃ©n sabÃ­a que algÃºn dÃ­a romperÃ­a la promesa. SuspirÃ³, abriÃ³ la puerta redonda, de madera opaca y entrÃ³ a su alcoba. La habitaciÃ³n estaba oscura y algo hÃºmeda, cerrÃ³ la puerta. Sus grandes ojos verdes se adecuaron pronto al lugar, era una pieza estrecha escasamente amueblada. Al lado izquierdo, pegado a la pared habÃ­a un lecho pequeÃ±o, al lado derecho, en un rincÃ³n, una mesita de madera labrada, algo rÃºstica, con su silla. Al fondo habÃ­a una ventana redonda cubierta por unas cortinas gruesas. Brisa llegÃ³ a la ventana y descorriÃ³ la cortina, unos rayos de sol entraron con todo su fulgor, inundando el cuarto la luz tibia de la tarde. La niÃ±a abrÃ­a la ventana cuando un suave viento dulce entrÃ³, acariciÃ¡ndole el rostro. Todo afuera, en el jardÃ­n, era hermoso ante aquel resplandor, mas Brisa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y aunque toda esta belleza la extasiaba, no veÃ­a el jardÃ­n de Casa Brandi, sus ojos apreciaban las tierras de mÃ¡s allÃ¡, como si se encontrara en el limite mismo de La Comarca, observaba el lejano horizonte, una delgada lÃ­nea plateada que atraÃ­a su mirada como un imÃ¡n. Todo era bello y desconocido para ella. Dio una mirada atrÃ¡s, a su cuarto, lo vio oscuro e incompleto, corriente, demasiado trillado y deseÃ³ con todas sus fuerzas estar fuera de Ã©l. Una corriente la hizo voltear nuevamente, pero el brillo habÃ­a desaparecido, ahÃ­ estaba de nuevo el conocido jardÃ­n de Casa Brandi, el camino y a lo lejos estaba el Brandivino, la magia habÃ­a terminado.  
  
- AlgÃºn dÃ­a saldrÃ© de estas tierras y esa imagen no se esfumarÃ¡ jamÃ¡s- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana, aunque no corriÃ³ las cortinas.- Y ahora seguirÃ© el plan, como lo acordamos todos.  
  
PD: â™¥ IngÃ³rion y Umbariel â™¥, esta historia es para ustedes, mÃ¡s tarde sabrÃ¡n por que ; D  
  
Bessossss  
  
Su amiga 'querida'? Marien 


End file.
